I Love you, Always
by pionkblue
Summary: Inuyasha was near death and Kagome saved him. Thinking that Inuyasha still loves Kikyou, Kagome lost herself in the process where because of she shared soul with Kikyou, it was Kikyou that surface within Kagome's body. Who will Inuyasha choose?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I wish I own Inuyasha but I am not.

This is my first fanfic, so any reviews or critics would be gladly taken. Thanks

**Chapter 1**

_**The Sacrifice**_

From manga Rumiko Takahashi chapter 472 to 474 (KAO)

Right before Inuyasha cut off kao's head, one of the tendrils went through Inuyasha's chest causing the wounds to bleed greatly. Kagome was stunned after kao's head falls to the ground and his body begins to turn to dust.

Inuyasha arm on his chest looking painful and started to fall to the ground.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and started to shake him up.

Not long after that, the gang arrived.

Miroku carried Inuyasha on his back while Kagome, Sango and Shippo ride on Kirara's back. They went back to Kaede's village. Everyone was quiet knowing that this was probably the worst wounds that Inuyasha ever had.

Back in Kaede's hut, Kagome was sitting next to Kaede who was preparing some herbs, while Sango looks worried on Inuyasha who was still unconscious since they got him back.

"Hm….I don't think this herbs is not going to help much but at least it slows down the poison." Kaide put more herbs on Inuyasha chest looking worriedly on Inuyasha.

"Is there anything that we can do? That herbs were from Jinenji, it should work." Kagome voice was shaking and tears pooling on her eyes.

"My father said that there were supposed to be somekind of way to clear the poison but he never really gets into it. It was said that it might be too dangerous to perform it." Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder trying to soothe her.

"We must not give up, Kaede maybe you know something. Whatever it is we have to try." Miroku said while holding Shippo who was now cry even harder.

"Inuyasha, baka!" Shippo wailing out loud.

"Miroku, can you please get some water. Take Shippo with you, please." Kaede sighed then took a sit besides kagome. Sango, Kaede and Kagome were watching Miroku took Shippo out.

"This is not going to be easy, kagome. You see this method were rarely used because it would be very dangerous for the other person who will purify the poison. That's why only someone with a very powerful spiritual power and pure heart can perform this method. Besides with the culture that we have it was almost impossible to perform." Kaede took Kagome hands and hold it.

"What is it, kaede? I would do everything for Inuyasha." Kagome asked pleadingly, she was almost closed to break down and cry.

"I know you would, that's why I am telling you this." Kaede took a deep breath.

"You have to ehm…joined with Inuyasha." Now everyone in the room was red, and amazing to think that even Kaede would blush.

"That's the only way. Well, basically your body will take the poison and purified it. During that time you must not loose yourself emotionally because that poison feed on any pain and sorrow. There's not many of this method was used that's why what will happen if they can not sustain their emotion it's really are unknown, except it might counter attack the savior."

"I will do it." Kagome closed her eyes. Kagome remembered the tears of blood that was flowing from Inuyasha's cheek after Kao's attack. _After all Inuyasha still loves Kikyou. There's no room for me in his heart._ _He might hate me after that or even think that I am…But I can not let him die…_

"Is that the only way?" Sango is now hugging Kagome. _Kagome, you're so brave_

"I am afraid so and if it is not done immediately, I don't think Inuyasha will be able to hold it much longer. If he is a human, he might have been gone that very moment he was attacked." Kaede shakes her head and put her hand on Kagome;s head "For some reason, I have faith that you can save him."

"If you are ready, we can ask Houshi Sama to bless you two and later on do a more formal ceremony. I'll go get Houshi Sama." Sango wipes her tears and stood up.

"Wait, Sango. It's Ok. I don't need….If Inuyasha decided to take me as his wife, than we can do it later. I don't want him feel being forced to do something that he doesn't want. Besides I want him to be awake when he said the word" Kagome look at Sango then Kaede and smiled, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Then suddenly she was left with Inuyasha. She started to feel shaky and confused. _What should I do? Noting has prepared me for this. _Kagome sighed and started to take off Inuyasha's clothes. Her hand was shaky and she closed her eyes when she pulled down his hakama. She was sitting besides Inuyasha and cradling his head on her lap. _Now, what should I do? Aah…_

"Kikyou…." Inuyasha was talking in his sleep suddenly he pulled Kagome and stared at her. His eyes show nothing except pain. _He thought I am Kikyou…_

Kagome's eyes widened when Inuyasha pulled her head toward him and kiss her lips. Kagome felt anxious when she felt Inuyasha became aggressive. He ripped her clothes and straddled her causing Kagome to wrinkle her face. "Inuyasha…." She sighed when Inuyasha kissed her passionately. Inuyasha started to stroke her body while from his look Kagome knew he wasn't aware what he was doing.

Slowly Inuyasha face was transforming to full youkai form with red blazing eyes and the stripe on his cheeks. He looks so lost that made Kagome squeezed her eyes shut trying to reason herself that Inuyasha wil be alright.

"Kikyou..Kikyou…" Inuyasha mumbled right before he plunged into Kagome. Kagome stared at Inuyasha couldn't believe how bad it feel. It hurt, not only her whole body but it felt her heart was ripped out.

_He thought I was Kikyo, It was never me…._ _He is doing all this to me yet his thought was only Kikyou…_

Meanwhile in Inuyasha's mind he saw Kikyou. Kikyou… She was hugging him and asking him to stay with her but suddenly he saw an image. He couldn't really tell at first but somehow he heard a voice, so gentle, so familiar. Kagome…that's right Kagome. Who has always stands beside him no matter what; she has been the one that always been there for him, always…..My Kagome.

He tried to open his eyes and saw that Kagome was underneath him and looked in pain. Her eyes were closed tightly and there were tears.

"What have I done?" Inuyasha pulled his self out and saw he was naked while Kagome's clothes were ripped to barely anything left. He couldn't remember anything accept there were poisonous vines from kao's went through his chest. He felt disoriented and pull his haori to cover Kagome's body. He tried to ignore the pain in his heart when he noticed there were bloods on Kagome's thigh. _I dishonor her, the only person that has meant so much to me. How am I ever faced her again…_

_Will you ever forgive me? _

He put Kagome's head on his lap after putting on his hakama. Wiping off the tears on her cheek, he felt like crying him self. He wanted to run, too ashamed to face Kagome but he knew he has to stay, to apologize, to make things right again even though it seems impossible. After seeing Kagome like this, he suddenly realized how much this girl had become part of his life, his every breath and how she really meant to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Kikyou or Kagome?**_

It was morning; the sun was coming to the hut. There were soft knock that coming from outside. Inuyasha didn't bother to look up since he knew it was Kaede and Sango from their scents.

"Inuyasha, you're awake. How are you feeling? How's Kagome doing?" Kaede put down some herbs on her hands while Sango sit beside her. Inuyasha blushed and mumbled that he was fine.

"I don't remember what happened…" Inuyasha said quietly "I hurt her…"

"Yes, I figured that much but it really is unavoidable. It was necessary to draw out the poison that you have to join with her. Kagome knew it. I gave some potion for you last night to draw out your youkai blood to mate. I thought it would make it easier for Kagome since she doesn't have any experience before. Now, put her down and let me see your wound. There's not much we can do for her. She needs to fight this alone." Kaede sighed and put her hand on Kagome's forehead. "At least she didn't get fever."

"What… you gave me what? And what do you mean she needs to fight this alone?" Inuyasha glared at Kaede.

"Well you see, she penetrated your poison inside her body. That's the only way to safe your life." Kaede answered.

"Yeah, to think that you actually kept ignoring her this past 2 months." Sango glared at Inuyasha who looked stunned.

"You mean, she actually…" Inuyasha couldn't finish his words. He knew that Kagome likes him maybe even love him but he never actually thought that she would go this far to save his life. Someone that no one could accept, half human half demon, human afraid of him while demon resent him, but this girl who never look down on him once, who always beside him all this time slowly slipped into his heart, captured his soul, soothe his person and yet is willing to sacrifice that much for him. He felt humbled and warm at the same time. Is this love? He had never felt this kind of feeling before not even with Kikyou.

"You know, you should marry as soon as she is awake. What if she is with child, you have to responsible for everything?" Sango continued prodding Inuyasha.

"Huh? Marry? Child? Oh…I supposed I will, I mean after….not that I aware of..." Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence since Sango has smacked his head twice.

"Ugh…What was that for?" Inuyasha turned to glare at Sango.

"Aah…shut up!" Sango was preparing to smack him again.

"Uhm..Kaede Baaba, you sure that kagome will be fine?" Inuyasha turned to Kaede who was finished boiling some herbs and hand it to Inuyasha.

"Kagome is a strong child, she will be fine. Here, drink this. It's for cleansing the rest of the poison inside your body." Kaede glanced to kagome. She was worried but didn't want to worry Inuyasha and Sango.

Inuyasha was thinking what he would say if Kagome awake. _Well, maybe apologize first then ask her to be his mate. That should be it._ _Aah…being with Kagome forever…_

It's been 2 days and Kagome still not awaken from her slumber. Everyone started to worry not to mention Inuyasha that has been sulking from the first day.

"Kaede Baaba, why is Kagome not awake, yet? Will she be alright?" Inuyasha looked at Kaede who was checking Kagome's temperature and then took her wrist and started to check on her heart beat.

"Yes, Kaede Baaba. Why is Kagome like that? Is it because of that stupid Inuyasha?" Shippo was trying to hold on to Inuyasha's sleeves but was sent flying over to Miroku's arm.

"I am not sure, but I think she will be up soon. Everything seems normal. Her body needs to rest after taking such a strong poison to purify." Kaede wrinkled her forehead and suddenly she felt Kagome's stirred.

"Ugh….Where am I?" Kagome opened her eyes.

"You're awake." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand looking surprised and relieved at the same time.

"Inuyasha…Why are you here? Why am I here? What happened?" Now Kagome looked confuse when she looked around. Inuyasha felt his heart skipped a beat. _This tone, it wasn't Kagome. It wasn't her eyes. Kagome's eyes always looked so bright, tender and warm. It's Kikyou!!_

"Kagome sama…you're in Kaede's hut. You helped to purify Inuyasha's poison and you passed out for 2 days." Miroku took the chance to explain since everyone else's in the room was too surprised to make a sound.

"Kagome sama? Why did you call me Kagome?" Now everyone looked confused at the girl who was now push herself to sit.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha forced himself to ask not realizing his voice became stranded. He was frightened. In his life not a lot of things had frightened him yet the thought of loosing Kagome had frightened him. So much, it felt like his heart was ready to stop anytime.

"Inuyasha, why would you ask that question? I am Kikyou." Everyone was stunned. Sango gasped, her legs were shaky that she almost fell. Luckily Miroku was there to hold her while Shippo jumped down.

"Snap out of it, Kagome. This is not the time to joke around like this." Inuyasha has leapt infront of Kagome and started to shake her.

"Stop it, Inuyasha. You'll gonna hurt her." Kaede Baaba said quietly and took a sit in front of Kagome.

"Kagome…err Kikyou onee sama, please tell us what can you remember?" Kaede asked while looking at Inuyasha who had moved over to the side. He looked reserved.

"I…uh…remembered that Naraku escaped and I crossed over. Then I saw there were lights and warmth within me. I remembered I was happy and relieved before I was pulled into something. And when I woke up, it's here. Where's Kagome?" Kikyou looked around and fixed her gazed to Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you **Negri87 **and **Kouga's Archi**, your reviews encourage me to write more. For **Darkheatedwriter** also thanks for the critics, I guest I still need to improve my grammar. Ha…ha…my master degree doesn't help at all but sometimes I mix and match every language that I can speak. I think it's about 6 or maybe 7 different languages that's why my writing style special.

**Chapter 3**

_Karma_

The room was in a complete silent. Inuyasha was trying not to look at Kikyou while Sango and Miroku looked at each other speechless. Shippo didn't really know what exactly happened except that Inuyasha was hurt and Kagome saved his life. Kaede sighed, seems like she had to explain this again. It was something that really out of her prediction. While Kaede explained everything, Miroku covered Shippo's ear.

"This is not suitable for youngster's ears." Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"But I want to know what really happen." Shippo tried to pry off Miroku's hands.

After the explanation, Kikyou looked thoughtful.

"Hm…I think I understand now. It might be because there's some poison left that tainted Kagome's heart causing her soul couldn't take it and trapped her inside her own body. I shared the same soul with Kagome which means that there was a part of me inside her and knowing that Inuyasha would want me to be with Inuyasha she called out to me." Kikyou took a deep breath and continued.

"I can feel that she is still inside of this body but I couldn't reach her. If this is continue on like this, I am afraid whatever left in Kagome's soul will be vanished. She would be trapped in the darkness forever." Kikyou said thoughtfully. Sango and Shippo were sobbing quietly with Miroku who was trying to console them.

"It must be a way to save her. It must be something that I can do." Inuyasha said vigorously.

"Kikyou Onee Sama, do you have anything in mind that might be able to help Kagome?" Kaede asked Kikyou who was now looking at Inuyasha.

Kikyou then said that she will try to communicate with Kagome and asked everyone to leave the room accept Kaede to assist her.

Inuyasha walked out telling everyone that he will return to check on Kagome. So much had happened and he wasn't quite ready to the fact that Kagome would probably never come back. Then what will happen to Kikyou? Will she be able to live with Kagome's body? Inuyasha was confused with his feeling towards Kikyou. Yes, he cared and loved her before but she died and he finally was able to accept that reality. He was ready to start moving on with his life. Even the idea of loving Kikyou was now felt so off compare how he felt about Kagome now. He never though that Kagome would ever leave him. He always assumed that Kagome will always be with him no matter what. He took it for granted and now it hit him so hard that he felt he couldn't breathe. He walked to Goshinboku and put his hand on the hole that the evidence of Kikyou sealed him with the arrow. And the girl named Kagome came to his life and saved his soul.

_It all started here…. I never though I would be awaken again after 50 years of slumber. Well, I never though a lot of things. Things that unfamiliar and strange at first, feelings and trust that I would feel for the first time, friends, love, you taught me so much Kagome…. _

_The first time I saw you, I thought you were Kikyou. But then slowly I know you are Kagome not Kikyou, not anyone else. How can you love someone like me? I never treated you nicely, yet you always there for me with your warm smile. It must be hurtful whenever you saw me ran off to see Kikyou. I know it now; how could you still forgive me over and over? If I can turn back the time I would do everything differently. I would treat you better, I would say I love you everyday, I would never let you cry…_

_Is it too late? Is this my karma? Punishment from heaven for hurting you?_

_Please come back to me Kagome, I love you, always….._

A single tear drop to Inuyasha's cheek but he has no intention to wipe it away. He leaned his back to Goshinboku and closed his eyes. This was the spot that Kagome always took while trying to console him with his problems or only for a talk and he would be sitting on one of the branches till she sometimes yell him to come down or sit him.

_It hurt so much, I am so lost….I won't be able to move on if you ever left…._

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Miroku took a sit besides him.

"Mind if I joined you?" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.

"Keh!" Inuyasha noticed that Sango, Shippo and Kirara were also walking towards them.

_His friends…his family...that he would never had a chance to know if it wasn't because of Kagome._

No more words needed to be said. It seems like they were comforting each other just by being together.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you for all reviews, I really appreciate it. If you have any suggestion, please let me know. I hope you'll enjoy my story.

Btw, I changed the rating to M just to be safe. (Thanks Improbable fiction).

**Chapter 4**

_The Confesssion_

It was almost dark when Inuyasha and the gang gathered up in Kaede's hut. Kikyou has her usual miko's clothes on her which made Inuyasha a bit ease up. He couldn't look at Kikyou before because it made him vulnerable close to breaking down. Everything was Kagome but it wasn't her. Kagome and Kikyou were so alike even though Inuyasha can always tell what the difference between those two was. But the clothes are really making the difference almost when the first time Inuyasha saw Kagome wearing miko clothes. What an irony, he was asking Kagome to take off the miko clothes before because it reminded him of Kikyou but now he knew he would ask the same thing if Kikyou wore Kagome's clothes.

"I am sorry Inuyasha, I couldn't reach Kagome but I know she still has her consciousness." Kikyou looked at Inuyasha. There were no emotions shown on her face.

"That's means she is still aware on things around her. Do you think if something drastic happen it would draw her out, Kikyou Sama?" Miroku asked.

"It might work. We really don't have a lot of times so let's think about what we can do." Kikyou replied.

"Kikyou Sama, what will happen to you if Kagome chan return?" Sango looked at Kikyou. She never really like Kikyou but Sango understand the pain that Kikyou carried. The betrayal from your loved one even it was a set up from Naraku. At least in the end Kikyou can feel at peace. Besides she saved Kohaku and Miroku, she wouldn't want anything bad happened to Kikyou.

"I don't belong here anymore. So should Kagome return, I would also return to my own world." Kikyou smiled.

Butt grab…"Eeeekkk…" Kikyou's yelled when she felt a hand on her butt.

Slap slap Sango slapped Miroku. "What did you do that for?" Sango ready to strike again while Inuyasha added a lump on Miroku's head.

"Stop! Can you guys ask before action? Kikyou Sama said we need to do something drastic so Kagome sama might return, right?" Miroku was putting his hand to cover his head. He has Buddha's enlightenment expression on his face.

Everyone: "Eeh?"

"That's right; I never grab Kikyou's Sama so I think this is the right action. So are you Kagome now?" Miroku started to bolt when he saw Kikyou grabbed her arrow.

"It's Kagome's body, what are you thinking pervert?" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"Are you saying you don't care if he grabs me, Inuyasha?" Kikyou now pointed her arrow to Inuyasha. Her voice was calm yet deadly.

_She looked scary_ "Eeeh…I mean.." Inuyasha stuttered. "You're sure you're not Kagome? I mean only Kagome would ever show that scary face." Inuyasha now jump over to Kikyou.

"Huh…." Kikyou looked defeated somehow. "No…I am still Kikyou."

From that day on, Kaede's village sure were a loud, noisy and spectacular things always to be happening. There would be days when suddenly a big pink balloon like demon with very long silvery hair and red clothes walking around in front of Kikyou. That was actually Shippo with Inuyasha's body or Sango out of nowhere kissed Miroku in front of Kikyou and everyone else. Even Inuyasha with Miroku's guidance tried to grab Kikyou but were successfully being slapped by Kikyou before he can even touch her. It seems no one was going to give up on trying saving Kagome no matter what it takes.

"Maybe we need to change the method." Miroku said thoughtfully when Inutasha, Sango, Shippo and Kirara gathered in front of the hut.

"Keh, like what?" Inuyasha crossed her arms in front of his chest.

"Inuyasha, why don't you try to confess how you really feel?" Sango suggested.

"Huh, confess what? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha glared at her.

"Well, since Kagome chan became Kikyou sama, you have been sulking all day long, just like when Kagome chan went back to her era. Besides, usually you were always eager to be with Kikyou sama, but I never saw you trying to be with her anymore." Sango smirked at Inuyasha who was now blushing all over his face. _There were a lot more to tell even a little kid can see them _but Sango spared him by not pointing it out. _He might get heart attack if I said everything._

Everyone: Nod Nod. Including Kirara.

"Yep, Inuyasha loves Kagome. Even I know it." Shippo jumped before Inuyasha managed to punch him.

Inuyasha started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"Where else? I want to talk to Kikyou." Inuyasha replied while keep walking away.

"Huh???" Everyone looked at each other.

"You think he will confess? How? To Kikyou sama or kagome chan?" Sango turned to Miroku who already walking on the path Inuyasha took before.

"That's what I am going to find out." Miroku said.

"No, you won't Hou Shi. Let them have their private time." Sango put her Hiraikotsu on Miroku's neck and pull him back.

Scene changed to Kikyou picking some herbs on the hill. Inuyasha was walking towards her. On the background there were Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara trailing behind him. Suddenly Inuyasha turned his back to them.

"Did I tell you to follow me?" Inuyasha yelled. Too late, everyone has run away.

"Huh…." Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha." Kikyou asked after hearing the noise.

"Hm…Nothing." Inuyasha stood beside Kikyou who were now walked to a tree. He didn't know how to start.

"You were looking for me. Do you have anything you want to discuss?" Kikyou was now sitting leaning her back on the tree.

"Eh…do you know any way so that I can talk to Kagome?" Inuyasha felt awkward. The first woman he claimed to love but now he was supposed to ask how to get her reincarnation back to him.

"Before I answer that question, please tell me do you really love me before?" Kikyou looked directly to his eyes.

"I…uh…I thought I did. You were the first one who ever reached out for me and cared for me." Inuyasha answered carefully while trying to see Kikyou's expression but he can fine none.

"When I saw Kagome, I thought she was you and I treated her violently at first. But then I realized that she wasn't you. Kagome is Kagome you were a totally different person. She healed me and loved me no matter what. I thought I was still in love with you till Kagome couldn't return. I realized that I have always loved her maybe since the very first time I saw her." He looked away didn't want Kikyou to see his emotion.

"I am sorry…" Inuyasha continued slowly.

"There's possibility that I couldn't leave this body and I noticed that you have marked her." Kikyou trying to look at Inuyasha eyes which was covered by his bangs.

"Will you leave me alone for eternity?" Kikyou continued when she didn't hear any reply.

"I would protect you but I couldn't give my heart for you anymore." Inuyasha tried to cover his shock for the fact that he had marked Kagome's body. It means that Kikyou or Kagome will live as long as he was alive. _Keh! I don't remember anything at all._

"You love her that much?" Kikyou wiped a tear that dropped down to her cheek. "She is pregnant." Kikyou voice was so soft that Inuyasha hardly heard it but it enough to shot through his heart. He fell down to the ground looking utterly ridiculous with his widened eyes and hung mouth open. Then he heard rustle coming from the bushes behind the tree but he was too shocked, sad and happy at the same time to even care.

"Please, Kikyou! Tell me what could I do to get her back?" Inuyasha pleadingly asked Kikyou who was now looked away.

"Try to talk to her while I am asleep. At that time both our souls are in the same state, the rest will be up to you." Kikyou push herself up and started to walk away.

"I think I know how she felt now when you always think about me." Kikyou said softly.

_To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews. If you have time, please leave a review so I know how the story is going.

**Chapter 5**

_The Returned_

"Miroku, you can come out now." Inuyasha said after Kikyou left. With a silly smile, Miroku popped out his head.

"I know you will need my advice at the time like this." Miroku grinned widely.

"That was a very nice confession. Even I couldn't do it. Btw, congratulation Inuyasha, you'll become a dad soon." Miroku said and propped him self besides Inuyasha and tapped his shoulder.

"Keh!" Inuyasha blushed.

"Inuyasha, we don't have a lot of time. The longer Kagome sama in that state the smaller chance we can save her." Miroku turned serious.

"I know, we've tried everything but it wasn't working." Inuyasha sighed.

"Why don't you take her away for couple days, Inuyasha? Maybe spending time alone with you can help." Miroku suggested.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about it. Too much distraction here and I would never have a chance to talk to her here. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku who pretended didn't hear anything. "I'll take her tonight" Inuyasha continued.

"I will take care of the others." Miroku said. Both of them walked back to Kaede's hut.

Later that night when everyone was falling asleep, Inuyasha started to walk quietly to where Kikyou was sleeping. He picked her up quietly so she won't be awakened then grabbed Kagome's bag pack. Miroku who kept one eye open quietly observe every move that Inuyasha made, he didn't notice that Kaede, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were doing the same thing.

_That hentai monk, what did he teach Inuyasha? He'll pay for it tomorrow. _Sango glared at Miroku who were now felt something chilly creeping up from behind the back of his nape when he caught Sango glaring at him. He squeezed both his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. He can almost hear Sango said you are so dead, Houshi Sama. Inuyasha walked out from the hut and leaped into the forest.

Meanwhile Inuyasha kept on till he found a little cave that was secluded. He put Kikyou down then checked the surrounding to make sure it was safe. He then pulled out Kagome's sleeping bag from the bag pack and slowly pick up Kikyou from the ground and put her on it.

_Strange, Kikyou were always so alert how come she didn't awake through this time? Was it because it's actually Kagome's body?_

Inuyasha remembered that Kikyou mentioned Kagome and her soul were in the same state when they were asleep.

"_Means that when they were sleeping it would be easier to reach Kagome because Kikyou's soul was weakened. All this time when she is awake, Kikyou's soul was the dominant one so that's why I couldn't reach Kagome._

Slowly Inuyasha crept down and watch Kagome's face. He traced her face slowly almost trying to memorize every detail of her face.

"Inu..yasha…"

_It's kagome's voice!!_ Inuyasha leaped up almost hit his back to the wall.

"Kagome….can you hear me?" Inuyasha said urgently.

"Please, Kagome you have to fight this." Inuyasha hold Kagome's hand and squeezed gently.

Kagome was dreaming about Inuyasha and Kikyou hugging. Then Inuyasha started to kiss kikyou on her lips. The dream kept repeating and every time Kagome felt her heart hurt more and more. But strangely she couldn't cry she just stand there watching while her heart shattered into tiny pieces. Suddenly she heard Inuyasha's voice. It's pulling her out from that scene.

Kagome eyes fluttered then she stared at Inuyasha. She can hear voices but it seems so far away.

"Kagome? Can you hear me? Stay Awake! If you can't stay awake, your soul would be taken away. Please…Kagome stay awake." Inuyasha said desperately.

"I can't loose you. Our baby needs you. We'll be a parent, Kagome." Inuyasha kept shaking her.

_Baby? Parent? What is he talking about? _Kagome struggle to open her eyes but she was so tired. It felt all her energy was sucked out by something and she was pulled to the darkness.

_Why is Inuyasha here? I thought I would never see him again? I thought he was with Kikyou…Something is not right. I am not supposed to be here. Baby? Our baby? Why? I must not sleep! I need to ask Inuyhasha. I must!!_

She squint her eyes trying her best to gather all her consciousness. For awhile Kagome thought that she was still in a dream but strangely it felt real. She was pulled in a dark tunnel and she felt like floating. Then she saw Kikyou.

"Leave Kagome, if you only hurt Inuyasha. I won't let you." Kikyou looked angrily.

_What? Hurt Inuyasha? I would never hurt him. It was Inuyasha who hurt me over and over again. He always s thinking about you not matter I did for him. There's no room for me in his heart._

Kagome closed her eyes.

_It hurt. It hurt so badly. I don't want to deal with this feeling again. You can have him if you want, Kikyou. I am so tired…._

While actually in the real world there was some kind of vine growing from Kagome's body. Inuyasha watch with panic then from Kagome's eyes blood trickled down to her cheek followed by blood from her nose and mouth.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha tried wiping off the blood. He didn't realize that tears were keep flowing from his cheeks. Inuyasha knew that if Kagome can't go through this he would loose her forever.

"Kagome, please wake up. Don't leave me alone. I need you. Our baby needs you. Please…." Inuyasha held Kagome on his chest and sobbed. He kept chanting while rocking Kagome back and forth.

"Kagome…I love you. I need you by my side. Please…come back to me."

In Kagome's dream Kikyou started to laugh.

"I thought you were stronger than that. You were nothing! You better die so I can be with Inuyasha and be the mother of your baby.

"Baby?" Kagome opened her eyes "My baby? Why did you say that?" Kagome asked Kikyou who were now smiled coldly.

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha? Remember, I will come back to haunt you if you ever hurt Inuyasha." Kikyou turned her back then slowly disappeared. Suddenly Kagome can hear voices clearly now. It was Inuyasha_. He was calling me._

"Inu..yasha? I…can't…breath." She gasped for a breath. Inuyasha was so stunned that he just stared at her.

"Ka..go…me…? Is it really you?" He wiped his tears away quickly.

Kagome just looked at him. _What happened? Tears? He cried? Why? _So many questions, but she felt too exhausted to even move._ Tomorrow…tomorrow I'll ask him._

Carefully Inuyasha wiped off the dried blood on Kagome and noticed that the vine on her body slowly dissipated. Inuyasha felt relieve. He didn't know that there were still some vines left on Kagome's shoulder right around her mating mark.

What will happen? Is she going to survive?

Inuyasha kept holding her through the night never left his sight on her while Kagome drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Sorry for the late update, it's been a busy week. Thanks Young Kagome for the comments. _

**Chapter 6**

_The Lost Bond (part 1)_

The sun light was coming to the cave chasing off the rest of the chilly night. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and listened to the birds chirping outside. She felt disoriented and somehow there were a tint of pain when she looked at Inuyasha's face.

_Why am I am sleeping in his embrace? He never did that before. Did he think that I am Kikyou? _

Kagome felt her cheeks was burning, she had never this close with Inuyasha before. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt it will be bursting out anytime soon. Suddenly Inuyasha opened his eyes and both of them stared at each other for 1 second no maybe 2 seconds. Oh well, actually 3 seconds then Inuyasha put her to the ground. His face was as red as Kagome.

"Keh! What are you looking at?" Inuyasha said turning his head away from Kagome.

_Stupid! Why did I say that for?_

"Huh?" Kagome lost her word didn't know what to say. _He really thought that I am Kikyou._

"You're thinking about Kikyou, right? You thought I was Kikyou." Kagome pushed herself up and yelled at him. She didn't even care about her tired body and she totally forgotten about all the questions that she wanted to ask Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at her. _After all I have been through, worrying about her, she still thinks that I want Kikyou? _Inuyasha started to open his mouth to argue but then he hesitated. _What if she didn't believe me? What if she never loved me the way I thought before? What if she helped me just because she was being nice?_

"Keh!" Inuyasha started to walk out to the open air away from the cave. Somehow he was glad that Kagome yelled at him.

_At least she is back to Kagome. At least she is fine now. The feelings that I have maybe it would be better not being said at all._

"Wait here, Kagome. I'll look for some food." Inuyasha has disappeared from her sight.

_So he did think that I was Kikyou. What did I think? Think that he would grateful enough to love me back? No, I didn't think that, I just wanted him to be alive._

"Ugh…" Kagome groaned when suddenly she felt like something was grapping her heart and squeezed it. The pain was intense and her face turned stark white. She tried not to make any noise and sit still waiting for the pain to dissipate. _What happened to me?_

Suddenly, everything came back to her. The night she helped Inuyasha, the night she gave him everything her heart, her soul, her body but was rejected cruelly. He never loved her, only Kikyou and will always be Kikyou. Her heart started to feel numb, the pain slowly went away and she closed her eyes. She never thought that it would her that much. She only thought of helping him but the pain of being so intimate with Inuyasha when he thought that she was someone else.

_I don't want to feel this pain anymore…. I thought I can be there to ease his pain for Kikyou. I was wrong…. It's enough…._

She didn't know the vine on her shoulder were started to grow a little. The poison left started to feed on her pain and sorrow again.

When Inuyasha returned the cave, he saw that Kagome was sitting on the ground waiting for his return.

"Can you take me back to Kaede?" Kagome's tone was flat showing no emotion.

"Yeah, after we eat." Inuyasha felt uncertain when he saw Kagome kept her eyes away from him.

"Are you mad at me?" Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder turned her face to him. "Listen Kagome, I didn't think about Kikyou. Not since you were sick." Inuyasha looked at her gently. "Thank you for saving me, Kagome."

_He felt guilty and grateful._

"You don't need to be thankful, Inuyasha. You always saved my life after all." She looked at Inuyasha. "Besides it was only me who can perform the task." Kagome continued.

_I was right; she did it because she was only being nice._ Somehow Inuyasha felt disappointed and sad. Suddenly she ran out of the cave and started to retch. She heard Inuyasha was following her and tried to support her body.

_Pregnant? How can that be?_ Kagome remembered Kikyou mentioning about baby in her dream.

Kagome felt tired and nauseated so she let Inuyasha helped her to get into the cave.

"How long were I sick, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while leaning her back to the wall.

"Hm…3 weeks and 3 days." Inuyasha answered. "How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked.

"What? 3 weeks and 3 days? My mom will be very worried. Aaahh..my final tests. What should I do?" Kagome felt her energy bursting out so she started to pace around the cave. Inuyasha got nervous and started to follow her around. _Aah…we've been circling this cave 4 times; I can't stand it for another round._ Inuyasha finally pulled Kagome's hand to stop her from walking.

"Will you stop already? This tiny place makes me dizzy." Inuyasha raised his eyes brow.

"I didn't ask you to follow me, did I?" Kagome stopped and pulled her hand back "Huh!" Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and grabbed his hand "Inuyasha, I need to go back to Kaede's village. Now!" Inuyasha looked at her then shrugged his shoulder. _Here I thought I can spend time with her without anyone interference…._

At Kaede's village, Kaede, Sango and Miroku seemed were having conversation. Shippo and Kirara were also there.

Inuyasha put Kagome down and they were greeted by a relieved from everyone.

Aah…Inuyasha, it's good you are here, now you can explain to Sango why you took Kagome away. She had acted before asking again." Inuyasha saw there were lumps on Miroku head.

"Kagome chan …err …I mean Kikyou Sama. How are you feeling?" Sango asked Kagome who looked totally in awe because of the question. She turned to Inuyasha who now hide behind Miroku.

Everyone looked at Kagome miraculously and then turned to Inuyasha who were now kept walking back since Kagome's face were looking extremely gloomy.

"What happened, Inuyasha? You have something that you forget to tell me?" Kagome's asked with one of her killer glare. It seemed her head were had grew bigger and was looming over to Inuyasha.

"Nothing…nothing at all. I mean….here Miroku, explain." Inuyasha pushed Miroku to Kagome while he was still hiding behind Miroku's back.

"Kagome sama? You're really Kagome sama?" Miroku asked still unconvinced that Kagome has back to normal. "Oh, by the way, why me?" Miroku turned his head back to Inuyasha who still kept his eyes on Kagome.

"Why are you asking me that? Of course I am Kagome. Why did Sango chan called me Kikyou?" Kagome looked back, her expression hasn't change a bit.

"Well…It's a long story. Why doesn't Kaede sama explain it all?" Now Miroku moved behind Kaede followed by Inuyasha. _Kagome sama looked scary_…..

_Here it goes again. This explaining things…. _Kaede took a deep breath and started to explain that during Kagome's unconsciousness Kikyou soul was returned to Kagome's body. How they all have tried to get Kagome's soul back without success. During the explanation, Kagome felt her heart was hurting the same pain that she experienced in the cave. _What did Inuyasha plan to do if I couldn't get back to my own body? Will he stay with Kikyou? Of course he will. Maybe that's why he took her to the cave at the first place._ She was quiet after Kaede finished explaining. Everyone was looking at her intently. Kagome looked away and started to walk away.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Eh? Oh…I am going home. I mean my family would be worried." Kagome answered looking somewhat lost in her own mind.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha followed her.

"Sit!" Kagome said without turning her head. Strangely there's no sound of Inuyasha kissing the ground. Kagome turned around and saw everyone was looking surprised. Inuyasha were still standing there looking at her with funny face. Kagome can't tell whether he was happy or sad.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Nothing happened. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome yelled again and still nothing happened. Kagome turned her back and started to run.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks for all the reviews that was posted. If you like my story, please leave me a review. Happy reading….

**Chapter 7**

_The Lost bond (2)_

_What happened? Nothing seems right. This isn't happening…. I am losing my connection with Inuyasha, the only bond that I have. Is it because when Kikyou returned to my body, he promised her to go with her after he kills Naraku? _

"Inuyasha, hurry! Get her back. Don't let her go back to her era, yet." Kaede yelled at Inuyasha who was still standing there, too shocked to move.

Kagome kept running till she stumbled in front of the well. She pushed herself up and climbed into the well right after Inuyasha arrived. He tried to hold her arm but Kagome already jumped in, Inuyasha followed. She started to disappear and Inuyasha hit the ground. "Kagome!!!" Inuyasha frantically started to dig the ground and yelling Kagome's name._ It can't be happening. I can't go through. I can't go to where Kagome are. She needs me, no I need you, Kagome!!_

On the other side of the well, Kagome arrived at her era. She can hear Inuyasha was calling out for her but he didn't come with her. _Why didn't he come with me? He can't go through! _Kagome froze didn't know what to think. Was it_ just like the spell? Did I really loose all my connections with Inuyasha?_

Slowly Kagome pushed herself up and wiped off her tears. She then walked back to her house and saw her mom on the way. Mrs. Higurashi dropped all her bags and ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome, thank God that you're OK. Where have you been? Why didn't you come home for almost a month? We were worried." Mrs. Higurashi said hugging Kagome.

"I am sorry, mama." Tears that were dried before started to fall down again.

"It's Ok, take your time you can tell me when you're ready. Let's go inside, Grandpa and Souta would be very happy to see you." Mrs. Higurashi said gently.

Later that night Kagome was laying on her bed. She felt a lot better after hot bath. Grandpa and Souta didn't have a chance to ask anything since momma whisked them away while saying that Kagome needs her rest and will explain everything later.

_A lot of things happen today. What is Inuyasha doing now? Why can I sit him anymore? Why didn't he come after me? Did he really lose all his feelings to me now?" _The pain in her heart started again and this time was more intense. _Why won't this pain go away? I always knew that Inuyasha loves Kikyou and he probably ended up going to hell with Kikyou. I stayed because I love Inuyasha and I want him to live. I thought being with him, seeing him happy, smiling, laughing would be enough for me. But then He already decided his path. What if I am pregnant? Will he care? I wish Kikyou never exist!! _Kagome gasped. It hurts. _Since when I became this horrible?_ _Maybe I have to give up. I can't see Inuyasha anymore. _Kagome started to cry. _I can not see him like this._

In the hall, Mrs. Higurashi who were just raised her hand to knock on the door stopped. She can hear Kagome was crying and slowly she turned away back to her own room. _Be strong, Kagome._

It's been 2 months since Kagome went back to her home. Everytime when she walked passed the old well she would turn her head away. Souta, and Grandpa has stopped asking her why Inuyasha never came to pick her up or why she never went back to Feudal Era anymore. They've tried couple times to ask but mama always stopped them by stirring the conversation away. She knew she had to go back, Miroku's time was limited since his air void on his hand has worsen since the last battle with Naraku, then there's Kohaku's life, Sango must have been very worried, she also missed Shippo, Kirara , Kaede and the most importantly was Inuyasha. She was carrying Inuyasha's baby but what if he denied the child? What if he still wanted to go with Kikyou? Everytime she thought about those possibility, she staggered and felt like running away. The fact that she was carrying his child made her afraid and happy at the same time. At least she has something from Inuyasha and that made her less depressed and kept her sane. She has been in despair for these 2 months and if it wouldn't because the existence of the baby, she knew she could not live on. She busied herself with extra classes that she has to take before she was allowed to take her final test again but the time felt passing by so slowly.

Kagome just came back from her school and went straight to her room. She was sitting on her bed thinking how to let her mom know that she was pregnant. She has been losing her appetite, gagging most of the time plus nauseated. Kagome even can feel that her mom probably noticed that too. She was holding a mirror in front of her face practicing how to tell her mom about the baby.

"Congratulations, mom! You're going to be a grandma! No, that's sound stupid. How 'bout, Mom, I am going to be a mom. No, that's not right either." She tried to smile but it looked like a painful grin in front of the mirror. _I am only teenager. I haven't even finished my junior high, yet. Will mom be disappointed with me?_

She thought in her mind when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"May I come in?" Mrs. Higurashi popping out her head from the door.

"Uh..yes mom, please come in." Kagome put down the mirror. Mrs. Higurashi walked in with a cup of tea on her hand then put it on Kagome's study desk.

"Momma, can I talk to you please?" Kagome asked her mom.

"Hm…is there anything that bothering you, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and sit on her study chair.

"Hm….I..uh…I …am pregnant." Kagome said looking down on her hands.

"I thought so, Kagome. I saw the symptoms but I wanted you to tell me. Did you tell Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome who was still looking down.  
"Not yet….I am afraid." Kagome said shaking her head. "You're not mad or disappointed?" Kagome looked at her mom. Who was now has a small smile on her face.

"Why? I know that you love Inuyasha, even though I would prefer till you finish your school and get married with him but I trust you, Kagome. There's must be a reason why you did it." Mrs. Higurashi now walked to Kagome and sit beside her.

"Why didn't you tell Inuyasha? Even though we will be here for you, but it would be easier if he is with you besides he has the right to know his child." Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on Kagome's hand trying to give her strength.

"I…am so afraid. I don't know his reaction and I am afraid he will ...I uh…." Kagome couldn't finish her word and started to cry.

"Sh…Kagome, Inuyasha is a good boy, I don't think he would do that kind of thing if he didn't love you." Mrs. Higurashi said hugging Kagome shoulder.

"He didn't know, momma." Kagome sobbed even harder. Mrs. Higurashi was confused but didn't ask anything. She was hugging Kagome till she calmed down.

"He was poisoned and I helped him to purify the poison." Kagome said between her hiccups. Mrs. Higurashi was sure confused but still didn't want to ask. She trusted her daughter and knew that it might be the best decision to make at the time.

"You love Inuyasha, don't you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I love him so much, momma. It hurts….and I am afraid, momma. Afraid he will reject me or our baby." Kagome said still sobbing.

"Kagome, sometimes it's Ok to be afraid. Momma still remembers when you just started to learn how to walk. You keep falling and you cry a bit but you always get up again and again until you can take your first step, then walk then run. You see, Kagome everyone has their own path, their destiny in life, sometimes it was hard and rocky other times probably it would be smoother but we always have to be strong in order to keep going. You will fall numerous times but you will also get up and walk again, because along the way to your destiny will come love, joy, friends, or even happiness." Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome who already quiet down. "Running away is never a solution, face it you might get more than what you expect. It's ok to fail sometimes but take it as a lesson, a lesson to make you stronger." Mrs. Higurashi felt Kagome hugged her even tighter. "Thank you, Momma." Kagome smiled at her mom.

You're welcome, Kagome chan. Now Momma has to cook more since you are eating for 2 people." Mrs Higurashi started to walk out to the door. "You think the baby will have puppy ears like Inuyasha? It would be soooo cute." Mrs. Higurashi asked turning her head to Kagome with a happy smile.

Kagome felt so much better after talking to her mom. All her burden and pain seemed to be fading away. _Yes, I have to go back. I have to tell Inuyasha besides I miss Shippo, Miroku Sama, Sango, Chan, Kaede Sama, and Kirara there._ _I wonder whether they would forgive me for not going back this 2 months. Well, I just have to find out then. _Kagome started to pack her stuffs then walked down the stairs carrying her bag pack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for the late update I was super busy these couple weeks. Thank's for your support **Alex-Inu** and **HakuDragon346** plus all other comments, the reviews really helped me to keep writing. Anyway next chapter might be the last one but if you want more I might write a sequel or just write the continuation. So, drop me a line to let me know whether you want more or it's enough.

Thanks for the waiting and thank you for reading my story. I really enjoyed writing this story.

**Chapter 8**

_The Reunion_

"You're ready, Kagome? Here eat some while I prepare the food for Inuyasha and your friends there." Mama pointed the food on the table.

"Oh, you're going back? Hm….I have to hide all my precious things before that youngster coming back with you." Grandpa said looking thoughtful.

"Eng…nee chan, will you ask Inu no nee chan come next time? I..uh…miss him." Souta asked carefully glancing on Kagome who was shoving the food to her mouth.

"Eh? Ugh…uhuk…Oh yeah." Kagome choked on the food then grabbed water to drink. She never thought that her family has accepted Inuyasha that well.

"Ok, it's done. Don't forget to ask whether they like my food or not." Momma, Souta and Grandpa walked with her to the well. "Kagome, please be careful and ask Inuyasha to come back with you. I want to see my son in law." Momma whispered in her ear. Kagome grinned then waived to them.

Kagome arrived at the other side of the well. _Oh, how I missed this earthy scent…._

She threw her bag pack then the big box of the food from her mom before she jumped out the well. She looked around trying to recall everything about this forest and to calm her heart before seeing Inuyasha.

"Ugh, can you get off of me now?" a voice coming from her feet made Kagome stepped aside automatically. She was standing on Inuyasha's belly and from the look of her swollen head, he might had been hit with her back pack and the box.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome knelt down beside Inuyasha who already pulled himself to sit up. She rubbed Inuyasha's swollen head carefully but Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled them towards his chest causing Kagome loosing her balance. She fell directly to Inuyasha's arms hitting her face to his chest. They stayed in that way for awhile till Inuyasha gained his voice to speak.

"You're back." Inuyasha hold Kagome's face and looked into her eyes. Kagome stunned when she looked into those eyes. So much love in it making Kagome speechless even though strangely Kagome didn't feel anything. Slowly Inuyasha lowered his face to her lips when suddenly there was noise coming out from the bushes.

Boink! Miroku was hit by Sango's Hiraikotsu for trying to kiss her in front of Shippo. Sango looked away while Miroku in slow motion fell to the side causing Shippo jumped out from the bushes staring at Kagome's and Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran to Kagome with tears pooling from his eyes.

"Kagome Chan." Sango followed behind Shippo leaving Miroku who was trying to get up.

Shippo jumped to Kagome's lap and Sango hugged her. Slowly Sango let go of her then wiped off her tears.

"We all were so worried." Miroku said rubbing his lumps.

"Yeah, I even saw Inuyasha cried several times too." Shippo added before he was grabbed by Inuyasha then sent flying to the sky.

"Let's go to Kaede, we need to make sure that you're fine." Inuyasha said cutting off Miroku and Sango who looked like they're ready to report some other stuffs to Kagome.

In Kaede's hut everyone eyes were on Kagome who was busy getting out all the stuffs that she brought after apologizing for not going back to them.

"You don't need to apologize Kagome, we just happy that you're here now." Miroku said while eating the food from Kagome's mother.

"Yes Kagome, besides during this 2 months nothing much had happened. Naraku has disappeared again and we spent most of our times trying to gather information." Sango said trying to assure Kagome. After they finished eating, Kaede asked Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo to wait outside while Kaede checking on Kagome to make sure the poison was gone. When Kaede saw the wound on her shoulder, she sighed then put some herbs on the wounds. The vine was gone but it left a very nasty scar, looked like a burned skin.

"Kagome, I think the poison was gone but you must have been gone through a lot to left that kind of scar on your wound. The herbs that I put on will help to clean the remaining poison, just to be sure." Kaede said after she finished bandage her wound.

"Yeah, I noticed the wound because it hurt for almost 2 weeks when I was at home. I figured at much it was the poison that had left eventhough I am not sure about that biting mark." Kagome said while putting on her shirt back.

"That biting mark was your bonding mark with Inuyasha which means that you will able to share his lifespan." Kaede added carefully.

"Oh? Does it mean that I will live as long as Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She didn't know what to feel anymore since she wasn't even sure what will happen between Inuyasha and her.

"Yes." Kaede paused then continued when she saw hat Kagome didn't show any emotion on her face. "Kagome, the fact that you can release Inuyasha from the spell the first time you saw him then being able to subdue him wasn't a coincidence. It has a powerful binding bond between you two which was why when you went home that day, all of us were very worried. The poison must have reached your heart that time and usually no other person would be able to survive that. I am glad everything is over now." Kaede said.

"Kagome Chan, when you gone Inuyasha…" Sango didn't get a chance to finish her sentence since Inuyasha has barged in followed by Miroku and Shipppo.

"Kagome, why do you have Inuyasha's biting ng…" Shippo asked but Miroku covered his mouth.

"Kagome, can you go outside with me? I want to talk to you." Inuyasha asked.

"Why? Are you planning to bite her again?" Shippo finally able to push Miroku's hand away. Kagome and Inuyasha turned red. Kagome stretched out her hand before Inuyasha sent Shippo flying again. She then gave Shippo a lollipop before step outside with Inuyasha.

"How do you feel? Hm..I am sorry for your suffering. I always hurt you, huh?" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome intently. They were sitting on the bottom of Goshinboku.

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt anymore." Kagome said slowly.

"Inuyasha….I…when I told you that I wanted to be with you forever, I decided by myself. While I was on the other side, I have thought a lot about this, about you and about Kikyou. I am sorry that I decided without asking what you really want." Kagome stopped to wait for Inuyasha to say something. She continued when Inuyasha just stared at her with questioning look on his face.

"You don't owe me anything, Inuyasha. If you still wanted to be with Kikyou, I'll understand. I will help you to destroy Naraku then …" Kagome stopped when Inuyasha kissed her.

"You stayed with me, Kagome. No matter what." Inuyasha mumbled between his kiss. Kagome pushed him away then touched her lips. _Why couldn't I feel anything? I have dreamed about this for so many times, but it felt nothing. My first real kiss…_

"I….uh…I can not stay with you knowing that you will never loved me." Kagome looked away.

"Stupid! I love you, Kagome. I have always loved you. Why do you think I let you stayed with me all this time? I am sorry that I didn't realize that sooner but I….I couldn't….go on without you by my side." Inuyasha pulled her in to his arms.

"You don't understand, Inuyasha. While I was in my era, I was very sick and hurt and I know I couldn't go on if it wasn't because of the baby. I was so afraid before I met you again that you will still wanted to go with Kikyou and that you don't care about our baby but now I realize that I can not go through this anymore because I have to be strong for our baby." Kagome said closing her eyes. She remembered when the doctor told her that she was pregnant, the feeling that she had at the time, the plea to the doctor for not telling her family so that she can tell them when she was ready. The feeling of despair for not knowing what to do mixed with happiness realizing that she has something very important growing inside her body.

"Our baby….I know that I hurt you so many times, but you're staying with me and that's…final." Inuyasha felt desperate knowing that Kagome sounded too calm. She was so close yet so far away.

"I loved you so much before but now….I don't know what my feeling anymore. I think that I am afraid that if you hear anything about Kikyou you'll leave me again." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha away.

"I will not go after Kikyou again and you can't just stop loving me, Kagome. I won't allow this! I won't…" Inuyasha pulled Kagome back this time more tightly. "You can learn to love me again. I will make you love me again." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Liar! How many times that I heard you said this but anything leads to Kikyou always made you chasing her again and again?" Kagome said trying to push him away but Inuyasha stubbornly hugged her even more tightly.

"I said I won't! Now will you stop moving around?" Inuyasha said while using his body to secure Kagome's struggle causing both of them fell down to the ground with Inuyasha on top of Kagome. They stared to each other than Inuyasha slowly moved down to Kagome's face and planted his lips to Kagome's.

"Ok children, let's leave them alone. The show it's over." Suddenly Kaede whispered causing Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara to jump from behind the bushes. They didn't notice that Kaede was there with them.

Kagome and Inuyasha pushed each other away and looked to the gangs.

"What? Kaede Baa ba too?" Inuyasha said with a face as red as his haori.

"I..uh…just wanted to make sure both of you are alright but please continue we will be out of your sight." Kaede said with a red face that matched Kagome and Inuyasha. Then before Inuyasha retaliated everyone was running away leaving Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other speechless.

"I have a feeling that we have to move far away because their habit has become more intense." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome who were now pulled herself up.

"Well, we did the same with Miroku sama and Sango chan so we're equal. Let's go Inuyasha, I am hungry again." Kagome stretched out her hand to Inuyasha.

_I will make you love me even more, Kagome…._ Inuyasha smiled and both of them went back to Kaede's hit hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note:** Thanks for the comments **Inu16kags. **I was thinking this will be my last chapter but it seems to be too long. So I will put up another chapter as the last one. Again, I might continue the story if you guys like it. So please drop me a line to let me know what you think.

Thanks and happy reading.

**Chapter 9**

_Death and Rebirth_

In Kaede's hut after Kagome finished eating again while everyone were watching on how much she ate, Kaede turned to Kagome.

"Hm… When I checked your pulse earlier, I noticed that your spiritual power was increasing a great deal. Which very unusual since Miko usually are not married to keep their power because the power will diminished slowly when they have family due to the divided concentration. Maybe it's time for me to pass on what I knew as a miko, if you don't mind to learn everything." Kaede said.

"But she has improved a lot, she doesn't need all that." Inuyasha snapped before Kagome had a chance to answer.

"Huh….Inuyasha, are you afraid that Kagome will be better than Kikyou? Why?" Shippo said. Before Inuyasha kicked him, he was saved by Kagome who pulled Shippo to her arms.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Why?" Now Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

Inuyasha sweat drop.

"Yes Kagome, it's actually good for her to learn to protect herself since she is …you know what I mean…" Kaede said looking at Inuyasha meaningfully.

"I will protect her beside that's why I said she doesn't need it." Inuyasha said looking away with red face.

"You won't be able to be there every second, Inuyasha. Besides she might get bigger." Kaede said again.

"Huh? Get bigger? Why? Who will get bigger? Kagome?" Shippo again innocently looking around to find answer than looked back to Kagome when he saw Miroku had his mouth hung open while Sango looked at Kagome stunned.

"Heh? We thought we heard wrong earlier about the baby." Miroku said still with mouth almost dropped to the floor. Since Inuyasha beat him on getting someone to bear his child.

Inuyasha opened his mouth ready to retort back but Kagome pulled his hand.

"Inuyasha why don't you sit out…. Thud. Kagome didn't finish her word. Inuyasha fell off kissing the ground.

"Heh? It works again?" Kagome said bewildered. Then smiled wickedly. She pulled Inuyasha's hand, sort of dragging him to go outside the hut.

"Sit! That's for hurting me last time" Kagome kneeled beside Inuyasha who once again kissing the ground.

"Sit! That's for not telling me the truth last time."

"Sit! That's for chasing Kikyou around."

"Sit! That's for kissing Kikyou so many times."

"Kagome! Stoooppp…..pleaseeee…." Inuyasha with face still on the ground pleaded.

In the hut everyone was shaking their heads.

"I am not sure whether it's a good thing for Kagome to be able to do that again." Miroku sighed but was quieted when he saw Kagome walked in and give him her spine breaking glare.

"So, where were we?" Kagome said to Kaede.

"It was as I expected, Kagome that you will regain the bond that you have again. Actually the bond was always there but your spiritual power was weakened when the poison attacked your heart. I think it might be your baby has some spiritual power that had saved you, but we can't really tell now." Kaede looked at Kagome.

"Baby? Kagome's baby? How? When? But you guys are not married?" Shippo asked looked totally confused.

"Tck..tck…Shippo, I will teach you when you're older." Miroku said.

"No, you will not be the one who teach him that, Hentai Monk." Sango, Kagome and even Kaede said glaring at him. Miroku grinned.

"Hush Shippo, aren't you happy that you will be a big brother?" Kagome said looking down at Shippo gently. Shippo just muttered.

"Kaede baa chan, thank you for your offer to teach me, I will do my best to learn." Kagome bowed down. Inuyasha who already went back inside the hut didn't say anything but his looked was pretty gloomy.

"Hm…now, the good part, when will you two do the ceremony?" Miroku asked happily at Kagome and Inuyasha. Both of them looked at each other then looked away with blushes on their face.

"How about as soon as possible?" Miroku asked again. It's a rare situation when both of them looked so innocently blushing all over.

"Houshi Sama, stop teasing them." Sango said nudging him.

"Er…I …ah…how about now?" Inuyasha said peeking on Kagome who looked shocked as well as everyone in the hut.

"You mean now? How?" Kagome at last managed to ask. Not long after that the ceremony was done with Miroku to bless them and Sango, Shippo, Kaede and Kirara watched on the side. Kagome was in a state of believe it or not while Inuyasha tried to smile but it ended up like a painful grin. He was happy but felt sorry that Kagome didn't have a nicer wedding but he promised her that they would do it again with Kagome's family. Everything seems like a dream especially when Miroku asked Inuyasha to say his vow.

"What vow?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Kagome who dressed in traditional Japanese wedding kimono that Kaede told them it was from one of the villager. She looked utterly beautiful especially with her pregnant glow.

"Look here, hey….stop chasing Shippo." Miroku yelled at Inuyasha who was chasing Shippo after he said that Kagome should have waited Shippo to grow up and marry him instead of stupid Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled of her veil and glared at Inuyasha. Her face started to turn black with so many pop out veins on it. Inuyasha literally stopped still on his hand up ready to bash Shippo while Shippo cover up his head.

"Heh?" Inuyasha sweat drop. _I think I am trapped forever…._

"Sit!" Kagome looked away and started to walk around with Miroku chasing behind her. Thump. Sango who was now holding Shippo, Kaede and Kirara stood there watching. Each one of them was lost in speech.

Then the ceremony was done in a kind of weird situation since Inuyasha was saying his vow with his hand on Sango who was holding Shippo. Kagome was ready to dash out. Inuyasha looked at Miroku then Sango then Shippo confused suddenly realized he made a mistake hurriedly jumped in front of Kagome then pulled her towards Miroku who still kind of dazed.

"Now stupid wench, stay still!" Inuyasha said while still holding Kagome's hand.

At last the ceremony was done on the second blessing since the first one Miroku ended up blessing everyone else accept Inuyasha and Kagome who were already started to fight while walking outside. Everyone sighed in relieved and started to think how those two will get passed on the ceremony in Kagome's era.

Actually the whole thing in Kagome's era was easier since Kagome insisted that they only want to do the paper work and a small ceremony with only Grandpa, Souta, Momma and the minister to blessed them.

Lastly they decided to stay equal time in Feudal Era and Kagome's time.

Kagome's belly was showing her almost 9 months of pregnancy. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara still hunting Naraku while Kagome mostly stayed with Kaede or at her home. She spent her time trying to learn all spiritual strength from Kaede and home school so that she can catch up with her study. Inuyasha and the others had forbidden her to come along with them since it was getting even uncomfortable to move around. The doctor has confirmed that they're going to have twins. At first Kagome was in panic then happy then panic again then extremely excited until Inuyasha kissed her speechless.

"Oooii…Inuyasha can you stop rubbing my belly? You have been rubbing it since this morning." Kagome pushed Inuyasha's hand away.

"No, I am not!" Inuyasha yelled back with red face.

"Yes you are!" Kagome's voice was now rising up high. Mood swings have been quite a problem though was quite expected but sometimes can be damn straight annoying. It's almost Kagome's was having her own pleasure of killing him slowly as Inuyasha quoted 2 days ago.

"Here they go again." Shippo shaking his head looked helpless at the couple.

"It's almost the new routine here, now let's us set our new routine too, Sango." Miroku said and butt rubbed.

Slap! Slap! "That's not a new routine; it's your old curse keep coming back." Sango said looking somewhat given up.

"Sango chan, let's take a bath. Shippo chan, do you want to go with us?" Kagome pushed herself up.

"Yep, let's go." Sango and Shippo answered.

"No Inuyasha, you stay." Kagome said when she saw Inuyasha ready to follow them.

Inuyasha slumped back with Miroku grinning all over his face.

"You can stop that silly smile on your face now." Inuyasha looked irritated.

"Ha..ha…Inuyasha, I never knew that you would change that much for Kagome sama. I will never get used to it." Miroku said still kept his silly face.

"keh!" Inuyasha looked away blushing.

"Inuyasha, looked at the sky!" Miroku said looking worriedly at the cloud that started to cover the area. When they looked closely, it was a swarm of Naraku's youkai. Hurriedly Inuyasha and Miroku ran over to where the girls and Shippo head to.

There they saw Sango and Kirara with her Hiraikotsu stood in front of Kagome who were in a sitting position while Naraku on the other side of the river.

"Inuyasha, I have been waiting for this day to kill all of you." Naraku said when he saw Inuyasha and Miroku.

"How dare you to come here, Naraku!" Inuyasha leapt over to Naraku pulling out of Tetsaiga.

"Ha…ha…you can't kill me. Your miko can't protect you because she was too stupid to have your bastard. She is loosing all her miko power." Naraku now has his tentacles attacking them. Inuyasha leapt over to Kagome and carried her away while Sango jumped to Kirara.

"Where's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"I asked him to get my arrows." Kagome said. "Ugh…" Kagome holding her belly with painful look.

Inuyasha put her down a couple feet from the river.

'Stayed here, I'll be back." Inuyasha said then went back to the river. Miroku and Sango seemed having trouble with Naraku's attack. Then on one point Sango was fell down with a burnt on her chest from Naraku's tentacles.

"Sango!" Miroku and Inuyasha yelled together. Inuyasha started to attack Naraku again while Miroku went to check on Sango. The wound looked very nasty and Sango was just laid there unmoving. Kirara kept licking her face.

"Stay with me, Sango. You promised to bear me a son." Miroku said holding Sango on his chest.

"Ugh…." Sango stirred then passed out again.

Miroku put Sango down then started to get ready with his Kazaana.

"I will kill you Naraku even if it costs my life." Miroku said but his hand was slapped away by Inuyasha.

"Don't be stupid, he has the poison and you're not recovered with your wounds last time." Inuyasha said.

'Naraku, no one can say that my children are a bastard." Kagome said getting off from Shippo (in little pony form) who were sweating all over and collapsed right after Kagome hit the ground with the bow and arrow ready to shoot. (Kaede was riding on him earlier from the village plus Kagome was pregnant with twins). There was a very powerful aura coming out of Kagome's body that looked furious.

Naraku realized his mistake on his calculation ready to escape but was too late. Kagome's arrow came in an unusual speed and power tear off his barrier and hit him. Naraku looked surprise but then another arrow hit him piercing him to tiny pieces.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and both of them looked at each other.

"Kongo Souha!" Inuyasha sliced through the arrow that once again Kagome shot and hit Naraku.

All the pieces of Naraku were burning then slowly became dust. Kagome dropped to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was on her side the next second. There all looked at Miroku who looked bewildered on his hand.

"It's gone! The Kazaana is gone!" Miroku said slowly.

"We did it, Inuyasha." Kagome said hiding her face on Inuyasha's chest.

"Ugh! Inuyasha…" Kagome looked down and saw that all her lower dress has soaked. Both of them stared at each other speechless.

"Inuyasha, hurry! Get Kagome back to the hut now! The baby is coming soon." Kaede who were tending on Sango said urgently.

In the hut, Kaede and a lady from the village were helping Kagome who were in labor. She was panting, yelling and cursing Inuyasha at the same time not even realized that Sango laying not far from her still unconscious. Luckily the wounds weren't as bad as it appeared.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were waiting outside looking concern. Inuyasha started to paced back and forth while the others watching him since nothing else that they can do. Shippo almost asked him to stop when Miroku pulled his hand and shook his head.

"Why can't I go in? Kagome needs me!" Inuyasha kept muttering to himself. He almost stopped breathing when she heard Kagome painful voice. _What the hell did I do? I can't even do anything to ease your pain. _

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled out loud. This time even Miroku and Shippo can't restrain him and he barged in to the hut. The sight in front of him wasn't something that he prepared for which made him suddenly lost all of his energy and his legs gave away.

"She lost too much blood. Kagome push!!!!" Kaede kept telling Kagome. "Inuyasha hold her hand she needs you!" Kaede didn't even take her sight away from Kagome.

It was 3 hours later that the baby boy came out then followed by a baby girl.

"Kagome….." Inuyasha didn't even realize that he was crying when he held the babies that has been cleaned to Kagome. She didn't open her eyes so Inuyasha let her sleep.

"Their beautiful, thank you Kagome." He bent down and kissed Kagome on her lips didn't even care that everyone were now staring at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_The new beginning_

It has been 2 days since Naraku's death and the birth of the twins. Kagome was sitting in their hut and looking down at Katsuo (Victorius Child) while Inuyasha was holding Aiko (Love Child). Katsuo has Kagome's hair and eyes but Inuyasha's claws, fangs and ears while Aiko has Inuyasha's hair, eyes but the rest she looked like a normal human baby. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and Kirara sit in a circle admiring the little family who looked so happy.

"Since Naraku died, do you think that all his offspring will come to attack us?" Miroku asked at Inuyasha.

"The first arrow that Kagome shot was to seal, the second one was to destroy him and the third one added to Inuyasha's attack was to destroy all his offsprings. Am I right, Kagome?" Kaede said while took over Katsuo from Kagome.

"Yes, that's why even though Naraku's heart was with one of his offspring but they were all connected. At first I am not sure whether I would be able to generate enough power but I felt somehow Katsuo and Aiko helped me." Kagome smiled.

"Btw, how are you Sango chan?" Kagome asked Sango who suddenly turned bright red followed by Miroku who looked embarrassed.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other puzzled while Shippo still busy with the babies.

"Ehm…actually the wounds looked worse than it seemed because we…err…I mean Sango was having a bleeding but Kaede said that the baby will be fine. Btw we're going to get married soon." Miroku finally said.

"Eh…? Bleeding? Baby? You mean Sango chan is…..? When? How? I mean…" Kagome looked even more puzzled while Inuyasha shook his head and rubbed Kagome's head.

"I can't believe that you're still so naïve after having babies." Inuyasha smiled.

Eh…again? Why everyone having baby without telling me? This is not fair." Shippo complained.

"Shippo, that's because when you grow up, you can also…Ouch! What did you do that for?" Miroku asked Sango after the butt pinch.

"Hah! Shut up already!" Sango looked embarrassed then looked away.

"Come here Shippo, let's play with Aiko and Katsuo." Kagome pulled Shippo closed to her and the babies that are now laying next to Kagome and Inuyasha.

The wedding was done 2 weeks after and as a present Kagome got western style wedding dress for Sango and a tuxedo for Miroku. It was a peaceful and quiet life 2 years later until you looked closely to 2 certain homes at the village. Miroku still get banged almost twice a week by Sango's Hiraikotsu whenever he dazed off by some pretty girls even though he never actually asked any of them to bear his child anymore and Inuyasha still get sit by Kagome every now and then.

Like this morning when Kagome found out from Shippo that Inuyasha had went out with the kids. Kagome ran out jut to find Katsuo and Aiko were hanging among the laundry to dry out in the sun. Their clothes were still dripping of water while Inuyasha was nowhere to find.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out loud after took the kids down, dry them and have Shippo watched them to eat.

Inuyasha who were still in the river trying to catch fish flinched when she heard Kagome's voice. He tried to run away but saw Kagome was standing on the bank with her hands on her waist.

"What are you so mad about?" Inuyasha walked slowly towards her.

"Sit!" Kaome yelled once Inuyasha close to her. Thump.

"How many times I have to tell you not to dry the kinds like that. Towel! Use T-O-W-E-L!" Kagome said pulling Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha didn't struggle but then he pulled Kagome to the water and started to splash water to her.

"Hmph! I am getting wet!" Kagome struggled but Inuyasha kept on till Kagome splashed back. Inuyasha pulled her to the side than push her to the ground.

"Kagome, I love you so much." Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. "It doesn't matter that I have suffered through this time in the end you came and open my heart and give me everything that I would never even had dare to ask for."

"Inuyasha…..I would never stop loving you, always…always love you not matter what." Kagome said blushing all over her face.

"Kagome…..I love you…forever…." Inuyasha slowly kissed Kagome.

"Momma!" Aiko voice plus some noises coming out from the bushes. It was Shippo with Aiko on his hand while Katsuo ran over to Kagome and Inuyasha knocking both of them to the ground.

"Ehm…dear Inuyasha, is still early in the morning. Are you planning to have another baby?" Miroku said with his baby boy in his hand walking towards them followed by Sango.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed heavily.

"Did you forget that we're going to visit Kohaku in Master Mushin's temple?" Sango helped them befpre Miroku gave another comment.

"Oh yes, Kohaku now lives with Master Mushin. Let's get ready, Kagome." Inuyasha hold Kagome's hand smiling. Kagome smiled back then they all get ready to go visit Kohaku.

It was a nice summer day and the sky seemed to be smiling down at them.

_The End_

Hopefully you guys like my story. I probably will start a new story soon but not sure it will be the sequel or not, so drop me a line and tell me what you think.

Thank you all


End file.
